The summer the boys noticed me ,Clarke Fisher
by selfie11t5
Summary: yes, just like her mother the summer of Clarke's 16th birthday she finally get noticed by Joey and Luke she has changed she went from the emo 9th grader to a sexy,perky,and girly e parents Conrad,belly, Steven married to Taylor Jeremiah and Lacey all bring their kids this is the first year it's not just Taylor Steven belly and Conrad but they find something out.
1. i'm here finally

CHAPTER ONE,CLARKE,I MEAN CLAIRE

The morning we came to the summer house all i could say was wow it was beautiful if it was sunny,yes, it was the first day of spring and my family Conrad my dad,Belly my mom, and then there is me Clarke sushannah Rose Fisher most people call me Claire because Clarke isn't the most girliest name. i made a big change during the school year i was all goth and emo and i wanted to be noticed by one in particular boy so i got dared to dress girly and sexy the rest of the week and let's just say that i got more than one boys eye.

3 MONTHS LATER...

Well where do i start so much happened very fast i was just in my window looking over the town of cousins with my speakers blaring my summer playlist i started with an old song my parents danced to at their wedding,Stay by Maurice Williams and the Zodiacs.I love everything about my parents tragic love story sometimes i force them to tell me every single juice detail i wanted to know.i snapped out of the daze by a honk meaning go to the fucking door and open it for us then i will talk to you instead of going i just sat there and flipped off Taylor saying who do you think you are you don't know me i got up to get into my new zip up bikini with my black bottoms and got my new aqua surfboard then ran down stairs to see two boys the ones that have been here with me forever were waiting for me to do what i always do and take their bags to their rooms and i knew the boys were looking at my ass when we were walking up the stairs and i didn't call them out on it because to be honest i liked the attention.


	2. Secret Talent

CHAPTER TWO,UMM YESSSSS IM HERE TOO

I rushed down stairs with joey and luke and i was about to give them a surf lesson when it came to our attention that their were more boys our welcomed them put more bags in room me now hearing chatter about my ass from the 4 new boys oliver,17, Colby,16,Trever,15,and Quin,18 saying damn i could tap that ooohhhh are we beting now i throw all of their things in the rooms and then i call a meeting i yell " yoo hoo time for a meeting kid meeting assemble" we were all soon in my room and i was directing "okay we got to set some ground rules here i am the only girl here and it's so not cool to fight so what will happen if two guys like one girl which will most likely be me knowing im the only girl your age LIVING with you for a whole summer so what are we going to do if this happens." joey speaks up "we have to talk it out or have the girl pick one or the other or No one at all", all i could say was " I agree anyother option" no one answered so that was it "I am doing surfing lessons and if any one wants to come swim in the pool with me they can so i guess see you guys soon."

The surf lessons went great but their were two distractions for every boy there ,my ass and boobs. like come on i know they're great but have some respect like seriously when i got back in my bedroom after i was done with my day in the sun my skin was sunkissed and my hair was like a sponge and it just soaked up the whole ocean. i just didn't give a shit i got in a dress and put my hair in a side fish tail braid then once agaian i put on music but i put on my old routines for singing my favorite song to sing was to just havent met you yet and guess who walked in at that time as i started to sing Quinni didn't relize he was in my room watching me sing until he sat on my bed and has this amazed look on his face all i could do was say don't tell anyone i want to keep it under wraps he got close maybe too close kissing distance and said "okay." and just walked out like that.s


	3. Grow a pair first

LATER THAT NIGHT...

I sat there in the dark of the night with my meditation music blasting in my head phones i do this also along with an hour of yoga then add the 3 hours of meditation then the hour i take to get ready for bed by the time i actually sleep it's 3 in the morning a boy coming in once or twice to keep my meditation music or my yoga music tonight was different i did my meditation and yoga that makes me fall asleep but i just wasn't wanting to go to bed so i grabbed my reserved veggie chips and a blanket then turned on p.s i love you such a funny yet sweet movie once i finished the movie i cleaned a little then went down to the beach.I loved the feeling of the pale white sand on my rough feet then i feel a tap on my back and to my surprise it was Joey and Quinn we started to play truth or dare.I remember the stories that my mother told me about uncle jerimiah and dad and mom would play truth or dare with some other friends like nicole and steven and even aunt taylor that is when she wanted dad to notice her and some how it always ended in a fight so i thought why not."Quinn truth or dare" joey asked."dare" joey looked at me with a devilish grin "Skinny dip" and did he sure completly stripped infront of me and just jumped in then came out got dressed and sat down on the sand i saw the devil in Quinn's eyes "Clarke truth or dare" of course being me i said "dare." "kiss me" said Quinn so i did im not a wimp i have had my first kiss before i don't care but i guess Joey did care because he just got up and walked off i guess it hurt him alot i feel what he feels right now hurt pain betrayl like it was his idea and to be honest why is he mad now he's kissed me before we have been dared to many time which end in never ending makeout sessions but i guess i'm suppose to wait around for joey to grow a pair and finally ask me out.


	4. The Job

CHAPTER,4 THE JOB

I have only been in cousins for three months but somehow i have managed to snag myself a job and get this it's for a modleing agency and yes so many hot guys like really just attack my face right now like OH MY GOD TAKE ME AND KEEP ME .any way. i was on my way to work when i was stopped by Colby he was questioning me like i was on trial but he asked me if he could come with me of course i said... NO because he would take my job and keep it but i took him because of my mom yelled at me was literaly dieing when he saw me in the new microsized bikini for brazils magizines then on to a white cotton sundress with sexy poses then it was his turn and could i say DDDDDAAAAAMMMNNNNNNN like i didn't even he had it in him like perfect he had the flow in his hair i couldn't help myself i went up to him and kissed him i swear i didn't have control over my body i guess he was waiting for it because he kissed back then from that moment on were offcially a couple.i wonder what the other boys will think of this but i don't give a about 5 me and colby got back to the house hand in hand,Let's just say that walking in to a living room full of boys with one brothers hand in yours you don't get the best reaction Quinn was the first to say somthing out of utter silence "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS." i just stood there like i was a robber caught in the there were the other boys joey ranupstairs by one tear that slipped his eye i could tell what he doing i felt sorry but i like Colby. all the boys chased after joey except for Quin like why out of all people he had to stay then goes the questions "How long has this gone on, why did joey run at the appearance of this new relationship " i stoped him with a finger "Why do you have so many questions,and why do you NEED the answers thats when Quin knew that nothing was gonna make me talk.i smiled with victory and went up stairs i got in my new strapless bikini with jean cut off shorts with a hippie style head band and a cartigen as the sun got hotter then i went down to the ocean striped down to my bikini and grabbed my surfboard i swear beingin the water for hours gives me time to myself and time to think like ummm let's see what im gonna do with all the boys and the relationship.


End file.
